Typical wireless system infrastructures consist in having a set of access points (APs), also referred to as Base Stations (BSs), each connected to a wired network through what is referred to as a backhaul link. In some scenarios, the cost of connecting a given AP directly to the wired network make it more desirable instead to connect the AP indirectly to the wired network by relaying the information to and from its neighboring APs.
This is referred to as a mesh architecture. In other scenarios, the advantages of using a mesh infrastructure are ease of use and speed of deployment since a radio network can be deployed without having to provision backhaul links and interconnection modules for each AP.
In the context of mesh systems, it is sometimes not sufficient for a node to request measurements from nodes it can directly communicate with. This implies that measurement request frames and measurement report frames will not only need to specify the node to which the frame is sent to but also the node to which the measurement request/report is destined. Also, in a mesh system, because the performance and quality perceived by the users is dependant as much on the conditions of the intermediate hops involved in forwarding the packet than in those of the destination node itself, there is value in collecting measurements from the nodes involved in connecting the source and destination, (i.e., the route), rather than limiting the measurement reporting to only the destination node.